19 sierpnia 1991
16.55 Aktualności Telegazety 17.00 Studio Lato 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Studio Lato 18.00 "Murphy Brown" - odcinek serialu USA 18.25 Studio Lato 18.55 Wokół spotkania papieża Jana Pawła II z kolegami 19.15 Dobranoc: Nowe przygody Bolka i Lolka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji - Spektakl na bis - Antoni Chwojdziński: "Freuda teoria snów", reż. Anna Minkiewicz, wyk.: Maria Pakulnis i Krzysztof Wakuliński - wznowienie 21.15 Dziennikarze ujawniają - 1 21.35 Standarty jazzowe gra Brad Terry z zespołem Quintessence 22.05 Dziennikarze ujawniają - 2 22.25 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.45 Strzelałem w obronie własnej - reportaż 23.10 "Murphy Brown" - odcinek serialu USA 23.35 BBC - World Service 0.05 Jutro w programie 16.45 Powitanie 17.00 Katolicki magazyn młodzieżowy 17.30 Domek na drzewie - odc. filmu USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Przegląd kronik filmowych 19.00 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna - program doc. Jana Miodka 19.15 Za kierownicą 19.25 Zapraszamy do "Dwójki" 19.30 Marimba Ponies - japoński zespół dziecięcy 20.00 Warto mówić - o nietolerancyjnej postawie wobec chorych na AIDS 20.30 Powroty: Gęsi - film dok. 21.00 Poroże konika polskiego 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "W Solidarności" (1) - film dok. BBC 23.00 Rozmowy o cierpieniu 23.15 CNN - Headline News 23.25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 8.00 Sporty motorowe 9.00 PRO Superbike 10.00 Żuzel 11.00 Wyścigi samochodowe 12.00 Zawodowy boks amerykański 13.30 Wyścigi konne we Francji 14.00 Rajd samochodowy w Belgii 15.00 Sporty motorowe w Niemczech 16.00 Windsurfing 17.30 Sport Special 18.00 Wrestling 19 00 Go — mag. sportów motorowych 20.00 Kręgle 21.00 Boks 22.30 Kajakarstwo górskie 23.00 Golf — Volvo PGA 24.00 Formuła 1 — Grand Prix Węgier 1.00 Wyścigi motorówek thumb|left 8.35 Nikiaas, ein Junge aus Flandern — ser. 9.00 Przygody Sindbada — ser. 9.25 Richmond Hill — ser. 10.15 Der Magier — ser. 11.10 Sheriff Cade — ser. 12.00 Perfect stranger — ser. 12.25 Bill Cosby Show 12.50 Hart aber herzlich — ser. 13.40 Drei Mann in einem Boot — ang. kom 15.15 Freunde im All — ser. 15.40 Captain Future — ser. 16.05 Wiadomości 16.15 Der Junge vom andern Stern — ser. 17.05 Vicki — ser. 17.25 Wiadomości 17.40 Ulice San Francisco — ser. 18.30 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 20.15 Sechs Pistolen jagen Professor Z — krym., RFN-hiszp.-port. 23.20 Starsky and Hutch — ser. 0.10 Wiadomości 0.20 Der Mackintosh Mann — thril. USA 1.55 Hitchhiker — ser. 2.20 Zwei tolle Hechte auf dem Weg zum Himmel — sens, film wł.-franc.-hiszp. thumb|left 11.00 Showladen 11.30 Die wilde Rose — ser. 12.10 Buck Rogers — ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.10 Der Hammer — ser. 13.35 Klan z Kalifornii — ser. 14.25 Historia Springfieldów — ser. 15.10 Ruf des Herzens — ser. 15.50 Chips — ser. 16.45 Riskant 17.10 Der Preisist heiss — quiz 18.00 Ihr Auftritt Al Mundy — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.20 Das-A-Team — ser. 20.15 Der Chef — ser. 21.10 Absolute Beginners — muz. film ang. 22.50 Magazyn kulturalny 23.35 Aktualności 23.45 Playboy Late Night 24.00 Der Bulle — sens. film franc.-wł. thumb|left 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — ser. 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Mister Ed — ser. 11.00 The Lucy Show 11.30 Młodzi lekarze — ser. 12.00 Maude — ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless — ser. 13.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 14.00 True Confessions 14.30 Inny świat — ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara — ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 The Brady Bunch — ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes — ser. 18.30 Bewitched — ser. 19.00 Family Ties — ser. 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 20.00 Love at First Sight 21.00 DreamWest — ser. 23.00 Love at First Sight 23.30 Anything for Money — ser. 24.00 Hill Street Blues — serial 1.00 The Outer Limits — ser. 2.00 Skytext thumb|left 7.00 Tales of Beatrix Potter 9.00 Love and Death — kom. 11.00 Birth of a Nation 13.00 The Misadventures of Merlin Jones 15.00 Berlin Blues — dr. 17.00 Mata Hari — melodr. 19.00 Good Morning, Vietnam 21.00 Desert Rats 4 - western 23.00 Night Walk — thril. 1.00 Trapper County War — thril. 3.00 The Haunting of Sarah Hardy — thril. 5.00 Eddie Murphy: Raw — kom. Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku